Tema del foro:Desembarco del Rey/@comment-190.234.106.42-20131227172629/@comment-24066239-20140812135919
Hum, yo tampoco lo veo. :/ Pero sí me ha dado por recordar algo que en alguna ocasión ha comentado Martin sobre el "no-beso" de Sansa a Sandor: que la visión de Sansa de las cosas era poco fiable como pov y que aquello estaba puesto ahí como "preparación" a algo todavía mayor. En cuanto encuentre la entrevista, os pongo el enlace; porque creo que era un pelín antigua. Edito: ¡Lo he encontrado! ". . . this is an inconsistency with ASoS more than an outright error. In ASoS, Sansa thinks that the Hound kissed her before leaving her room and King's Landing. In ACoK, no kiss is mentioned in the scene, though Sansa did think that he was about to do so. Well, not every inconsistency is a mistake, actually. Some are quite intentional. File this one under "unreliable narrator" and feel free to ponder its meaning. . ." "... Esto es una incongruencia con TdE más que un error propiamente dicho. En TdE, Sansa piensa que el Perro le dio un beso antes de salir de su habitación en Desembarco del Rey. En CdR no se narra ningún beso en esa escena, aunque Sansa llegue a pensar que está a punto de besarla. Bueno, no toda incongruencia es un error, en realidad. Algunas son completamente deliberadas. Archiva esta como "narrador poco fiable" y siéntete libre de meditar sobre su significado. . . " La cosa continúa en otra conversación. "is asked about Sansa misremembering the name of Joffrey's sword. The Lion's Paw / Lion's Tooth business, on the other hand, is intentional. A small touch of the unreliable narrator. I was trying to establish that the memories of my viewpoint characters are not infallible. Sansa is simply remembering it wrong. A very minor thing (you are the only one to catch it to date), but it was meant to set the stage for a much more important lapse in memory. You will see, in A STORM OF SWORDS and later volumes, that Sansa remembers the Hound kissing her the night he came to her bedroom... but if you look at the scene, he never does. That will eventually mean something, but just now it's a subtle touch, something most of the readers may not even pick up on." "a GRRM por cómo Sansa recuerda de forma incorrecta el nombre de la espada de Joffrey. El tema Pata de León / Diente de León, en cambio, es intencional. Un pequeño toque de narrador poco fiable. Estaba tratando de establecer que los recuerdos de mis personajes con punto de vista, no son infalibles. Sansa está simplemente recordándolo mal. Un detalle muy pequeño (eres el único que lo ha pillado hasta la fecha), pero que estaba destinado a sentar las bases para un lapso mucho más importante de memoria. Verás, en Tormenta de Espadas y volúmenes posteriores, que Sansa recuerda al Perro besándola la noche en que llegó a su dormitorio ... pero si nos fijamos en la escena, él nunca lo hace. Esto a la larga significará algo, pero justo ahora es tan solo un toque sutil, algo que la mayoría de los lectores no puede captar aún".